Immortal Touch
by CheeseThingy
Summary: I felt myself growing uncomfortable in his presence, as if there were something very wrong with him; like he had a secret agenda.


**PLEAS NOTE: So I have decided to write a new fanfic about my OC and Tom Riddle but this time I am keeping my OC in character ^^ Since I didnt in the last fanfic I wrote. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the first one ^^**

* * *

An intense hate had been building up inside me for a while and had only quite recently intensified in a matter of hours reaching the point where I felt as if I did not want to be around people; where I hated everyone and everything. The worst of it was having to make myself live with ignorant stuck-up humans where everyday I am forced to wear this fake smile that hurt my cheeks and made my insides recoil. Anger it appears does not do well when confined in a small space and more so when the one holding it in is cooped up inside a rather large house with nothing but her lessons to content her with.

Sighing heavily, I placed two fingers on the bridge of my nose and sat before my mirror gazing steadily at my own reflection. To a human I was what they called a 'remarkable beauty' with my long wavy scarlet hair, perfect complexion and electric blue eyes. But to me, I see my appearance as a curse. ..for beauty is something sought after...even by the darkest of creatures...

A soft knock on my door had me sigh again as my 'mother' walked in looking rather meek, "You have been in here a while, something the matter?"

Of course there was something the matter! Such a stupid thing to ask.

"Nothing," no I wouldn't allow her the privilege of hearing my troubles so I brushed her off with a dismissive air as I began to tie my hair up.

She approached where I sat and smiled at me in the mirror, taking over my attempts at doing my hair, "You are such a beautiful child. I know many a woman must envy your beauty...and many a man must want to kiss it..."

I decided not to respond to such ludicrous outbursts but I did, however, give her one intensified stare before looking down. She continued anyway, "You know your father and I just want what is best for you...we don't mean to make you angry or upset."

The irony! Urgh! He wasn't even my father! None of them were ever family! Pursing my lips I looked back at her with that same intense stare, "I am going for a ride. I need air."

She looked somewhat saddened as she finished my hair, "Bethany dear...you can always talk to us..." I didn't bother looking at her, I gathered up my hat and slammed the door on her.

The stables weren't far from the house and I already found myself relieved to be out of doors again despite the terrible weather conditions. But alas, the feeling of freedom lasted about two seconds as I was approached by a servant, "If you please ma'am, your mother sent me to tack your horse up for you."

"No," My reply was snappy and cold, "I am capable of doing it all myself. I require no assistance. You may leave me." Turning sharply away from the befuddled servant I walked swiftly into the stables. Not even glancing back.

Needless to say it was a nicer atmosphere amongst the elegant beats than the room in the house where I was forced to take lessons and I walked with determination to my favourite one.

Ebony was the kind of horse my 'family' believed wasn't a suitable mount considering that the Frisian horse was mainly used for cart pulling but their opinions never stopped me and I was always what they believed 'headstrong'. But Ebony was such an amazingly beautiful black stallion with a long curly mane and tail and he had a proud aura about him that I had in myself and over that I think we bonded.

Smiling, I saw he had stuck his head out to greet me and I hugged his soft muzzle running my hands gently across his cheeks. "Hello my precious boy," I smiled at him, "I think we both need some airing out don't you?"

"Where will you be going?" As I trotted from the stables my 'mother' was waiting for me with a face full of concern. How typical, I thought, for her to be waiting for me.

"If we are both fortunate let us hope that I am going far, far away," I replied not even looking at her.

"Just be sure to be home for dinner or your father will have a fit," was all she replied as I then cantered down the drive.

As usual it was a most unpleasant day to be riding ones horse down the main street of town especially since it had started raining quite hard which, in no doubt I figured, reflected my mood perfectly. But as the thought at 'least it couldn't get any worse' crossed my mind a very expected yet unexpected thing happened.

A car came careering down the street at an alarming speed its wheels struggling to keep friction on the wet surface and it was heading straight in my direction. Alarmed by this I tried to move in time but I found I didn't need to since the car suddenly turned missing me by inches but, Ebony was not impressed.

Though I didn't blame him the car was so close that we could have almost touched it.

In his state of panic he reared up whinnying loudly and taking off at a gallop with me on his back. Desperately I pulled on his reins trying to make him stop.

"WHOA! WHOA! EBONY! EASY!"

Horrified I looked up to see that a boy was in our path oblivious to us until the last moment where he looked up obviously startled and out of sheer terror I pulled as hard as I could on the reins forcing Ebony to stop. He reared up before the boy and in utter desperation I tried to calm the poor beast as the boy tried to reach for the horses bit without receiving a hoof to the face.

With affection I placed my hand on Ebony's neck and pulled the reins so he would see me and see the reassurance in my eyes just as the boy managed to grab his bit and stop him from rearing again. Though he didn't need to Ebony was already calmed.

"My apologies," The stranger had a smooth cool voice and even for human, very handsome features, "I didn't see you there until it was much too late."

"No, no it's fine," There was a fair bit of commotion down the street and I figured the car had managed to crash into something but I daren't look back, I had seen enough already.

For a moment the strange boy gazed up at me, his wonderful dark eyes appraising me before I decided to speak, "You were fortunate that I was able to stop my horse in time...you may have been trampled."

A smile graced his features, "I highly doubt that."

Frowning a little at this I felt myself growing uncomfortable in his presence, as if there were something very wrong with him; like he had a secret agenda.

"Well you appear unharmed," Looking him up and down I continued, "May the rest of your day be well."

But he had not let go of the horses bit and he smirked up at me, "What is your name?"

"Why must you know?" I asked looking down at him.

"Because I wish to know," He replied simply yet arrogantly.

Raising an eyebrow at him I responded, "Miss Bethany Miller and may I dare ask for your name?"

His smirk never left his haughty face, "Tom. Tom Riddle."


End file.
